


Six of Crows Whump Drabble Collection

by whumptimebaby



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Beating, Canon-Typical Violence, Crooked Kingdom spoilers if you squint, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explosions, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mugging, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Robbery, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: A collection of whump drabbles for Six Of Crows characters!Because these are whump drabbles, general content warning for injury.Kinda taking requests? It's a case by case basis.CW's are by chapter. Some spoilers for Crooked Kingdom, however they are marked at the beginning of the chapter.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whump Time Baby's Drabbles





	1. Kaz is Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Kaz is injured, and is trying to get to Inej because, reasons. 
> 
> CROOKED KINGDOM SPOILERS (Vague, but still there)
> 
> CW: Blood, Vaguely Described Injury

Ketterdam rained with acid and mud, and Kaz Brekker did not have an umbrella. He leaned into his cane, muttering prayers he could only assume he picked up from Inej. He hoped one of them would reach someone, that he would make it to the port. That she wouldn’t wait for someone who couldn’t show up.

As he limped, he clutched his chest, his gloved fingers finding it hard to grasp anything but his shirt. The evening moon lit the trail of liquid ruby that followed him. One more corner, one more step. 

“Saints Kaz,” Inej caught him.  
“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh, I was really bitter about missing the yuletide sign-ups, and I just found out that people requested SOC, and I LOVE SOC, so rage fiction it is. Gotta write some whump to cool down. 
> 
> 10/10, will definitely write more Six of Crows fiction in the future, probably things longer than 100 words as well lol. Expect Wylan to get injured in every single possible way, I'm such a sucker for Wylan whump. Kaz too to be fair, Kaz is very fun to whump. Honestly, all the crows have supreme whumping potential, I can't wait to properly whump them all. 
> 
> Let me know if y'all want any more drabbles while I'm at it. They're good practice, and I can do them pretty quick, sooo. I'll stick to SOC here, but if you want things from Les Mis, The Hunger Games, hell, anything fandom on my profile, just let me know, and I'll gift it to you! I'm in the spirit of giving! Since I missed yuletide sign-ups :)
> 
> Not my authors note being longer than the fic I'm-


	2. Captive Inej

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Held Captive, Restrained, Vague Descriptions of Injury
> 
> Inej is kidnapped, and has had a rough go.
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes, I wrote this while incredibly sleep deprived, I'll check in the morning to make sure it isn't awful

Inej was a flyer. There was never a moment where her feet were entirely on the ground. Usually, this was to her taste.

Not then, as she hung from the ceiling with hands bound by cold metal, her legs just barely too short to reach the floor. Her bruised elbows were a tribute to the frantic fight she’d put up the day prior. 

She winced as a draft breeze swung her, each swing sent shockwaves of fresh, sharp pain through her bones. Her screams echo’d off the concrete walls. Involuntarily, she called for help. 

She hoped nobody would find her.


	3. Wylan Gets Exploded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylan goes out to get groceries, runs into trouble, and does what he knows how to do best: explode things.
> 
> CW: Explosion Aftermath, Unnamed Character Death

Wylan had only gone out to get some groceries. Getting attacked was not part of the agenda. 

It’s not that he couldn’t defend himself, he’d gained the confidence to retaliate against his attackers. They hadn’t gotten that close to him. The real problem came from the debris that crushed his leg. He tried to breathe, but the smoke was dense. Shattered glass from the store window had lodged itself into his skin, making every movement horrid. 

His attacker lay still on the brick road next to him. As his vision darkened, he smiled. 

He was the explosives guy after all.


	4. Time to break Jesper's ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Broken ribs, Beating, Swearing
> 
> Jesper has a run-in with the wrong people.

When you’re a sharpshooter, you’re used to guns working with you, especially your own guns. 

Jesper loved his guns more than he loved his own life. He owed it to them. They were practically an extension of his hands, a cruel thought considering the situation.

“Why are you hitting yourself?” He almost heard as the barrel of his gun slammed into the back of his head. Hitting the ground knocked the air out of his lungs. He gasped, only for a foot to slam down on his ribs. They cracked. 

His own guns. His pride and joy. Of fucking course.


End file.
